Máscaras
by Angron11
Summary: Dicen que todos tenemos dos caras... la nuestra y la que mostramos al público. ¿Le ocurriría a Naruto en algún momento? ¿Como sería su máscara? SakuNaru, historia corta, Drama, rated T.
1. Máscaras

Máscaras

 **Buenas! Si, me está costando retomar el ritmo, no lo niego, pero aún tengo material. Concretamente, hoy os presento un oneshot que quiero escribir desde hace tiempo... un SakuNaru (así, saku naru, no al revés) con Naruto de villano. Si, de villano, habéis leído bien. Es un reto, sobre todo para no caer en el ooc, espero que os guste. Es puro drama, no esperéis comedia por aquí. Un saludo y nos leemos!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA A DERECHOS. A veces me pregunto, ¿estará kishimoto por aquí con un perfil anónimo, escribiendo historias de Naruto? Quizás incluso no tenga éxito, y la gente le ponga reviews diciendo que sus personajes son puro oop y que su naruhina es pura mierda, no como el de boruto… Charles Chaplin se presentó a un concurso de imitadores de famosos haciendo de si mismo y quedó tercero, no sería tan raro. En fin, disculpad este momento, Naruto no me pertenece, Naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto y se lo folla cuando quiere.

* * *

 _"Querido Naruto:_

 _Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo… incluso temo que rompas esta carta nada más ver quién te la envía… Pero, por favor, te pido que la leas. Me ha costado muchísimo hacértela llegar, realmente no tengo ni idea de dónde estás, de si estás bien, de si en algún momento piensas en mí… No tenía una dirección donde enviártela, y solo pude hacértela llegar a través de los sapos del monte Myoboku. Quiero creer que ellos si podrán triunfar donde los demás fracasamos, y hacerte llegar mis palabras. No fue fácil, no quieren molestarte, pero al final logré que me hiciesen caso. Realmente, todo esto ha sido lo más fácil, y me ha llevado meses… no sé cómo todo se complicó tanto._

 _Todavía recuerdo el inicio de todo. Me descubro cada noche pensando en ello antes de acostarme, y soñando con ello después, es mi pesadilla más recurrente. Recuerdo cómo llegué al valle del fin… estaba sucia, agotada tras la batalla contra kaguya… aunque eso no era lo que más me dolía en ese momento. Mi corazón todavía latía desbocado, se retorcía al recordar lo que había sufrido hacía unas horas. Nuestro ex compañero de equipo era una persona cruel, sádica, y ese día descubrí que tenía muchísima imaginación… todavía puedo sentir si me esfuerzo un poco cómo su brazo cargado con un chidori penetra mi pecho, la carne desgarrándose, mis costillas rompiéndose con el impacto, mis pulmones inundándose de sangre... Sinceramente, nunca me he parado a pensar si Sasuke lo tenía ya pensado desde el principio y era sumamente cruel, o lo ideó sobre la marcha con un sadismo propio de un psicópata, prefiero quedarme con el hecho en si: tras intentar matarme dos veces y aún así rogarle que volviese a mi lado, él me hizo vivir mi propia muerte, cargada de detalle, cruda, fría… como era él. ¿Cómo perdonarle tras eso? ¿Cómo pude hacerlo tras lo que ocurrió en ese puente? Desde el momento en que cerré los ojos tras caer en su genjutsu, dejándote solo en esa batalla final, Sasuke uchiha estuvo muerto para mí._

 _Y, en cuanto me desperté y no te vi a mi lado, lo supe: quizás Sasuke no consideraba suficiente matarme y me había arrebatado a la única persona a la que jamás podría renunciar. Kakashi no se dio cuenta, pero me mordí el labio para contener mi sollozo cuando os vi en la profundidad de ese valle devastado, inertes en el suelo, aunque hablando entre vosotros. ¿Podría curarte, o sería demasiado tarde? Solo pensaba en eso. Y, cuando llegué, tuve que poner a prueba cada minuto de entrenamiento en urgencias con Tsunade sama para no romper en el llanto y volverme inservible. Estabas en el suelo, herido… decenas de cortes sangrantes, contusiones, dientes rotos… tu ojo izquierdo estaba tan hinchado que no podías ver a través de él… y donde antes tenías un brazo, ahora tenías un muñón. No estabas en peligro de muerte, pero estabas muy grave, ¿Cómo podía haberte hecho eso Sasuke? Te habría atendido el primero, pero mi formación médica me jugó una mala pasada, y le miré a él. Te juro que no lo hice por preocupación, no habría tenido problema en dejarle pudrirse al sol. Lo hice porque Tsunade sama me entrenó para evaluar a cada herido en un accidente, con el objetivo de atender al más necesitado el primero. Sus heridas eran similares a las tuyas, incluso perdió un brazo como tú… la diferencia es que él no era un Uzumaki, y por lo tanto no se regeneraba tan rápido._

 _No quería atenderlo, Maldita sea, ¡hace unas horas me había asesinado! Aunque fuese un genjutsu, para mí fue real. Pero tú me regalaste esa sonrisa tan tuya… y me pediste que le atendiese, que podrías aguantar. Y yo no pude negarme, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Podrías pedirme la luna con esa sonrisa, que te la traería a puñetazos. Le atendí con rapidez, no quería estar cerca suyo demasiado tiempo. Pero mis nervios me volvieron a jugar una mala pasada. Fue oír su "perdóname" y romper a llorar. Si pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo, no cedería un ápice. Pero era una situación límite, estaba sensible por haber llegado el fin de todo… y tú estabas sonriendo. Sonriendo de felicidad. Y yo lloré de felicidad contigo. Algunos ríen, otros lloran… lamentablemente es una constante en mi vida ser de los segundos. Ese perdóname tenía que significar algo… el fin de esta pesadilla. Bajé la guardia por pensar en ello, y le atendí lo justo como para que no se desangrase… no quería dejarlo perfecto, solo estabilizarlo… quería atenderte a ti. Me di la vuelta, secándome las lágrimas, y tú me regalaste esa inmensa sonrisa que me hizo sonreír también. A pesar de las heridas, seguías siendo como un niño pequeño… la única persona que me regala una sonrisa llueve, nieve o truene. Me perdí en esos ojos azules, en ese color parecido al océano, deseando decirte tantas cosas… gracias… eres un baka por acabar así… te quiero…_

 _Pero tu expresión cambio de golpe. Tus ojos azules se abrieron como platos, tu mandíbula se tensó, frunciste el ceño como nunca… y desapareciste en un relámpago amarillo. No entendía qué había pasado, palpé el aire con confusión, hasta que lo oí. Esos mil pájaros que suenan siempre en mis pesadillas… y después un sonido seco. Sentí como mi espalda, mis manos, y la tierra de mi alrededor se manchaba con sangre. Y, al darme la vuelta, grité. Grité de espanto. Sasuke me miraba a pocos centímetros de mi, de pie con un gesto confuso, su boca entreabierta en un grito mudo, esputando sangre a borbotones… y con su pecho abierto. Y, asomando de su gigantesca herida, un brazo de piel bronceada cubierto de sangre portando un kunai de tres puntas. Hirashin. Eres el hijo de yondaime hokage, y lo sabías desde la batalla contra pain, ¿Cómo no ibas a aprender la técnica estrella de tu padre? Debiste de ponerle un sello a Sasuke desde el inicio de la pelea, como último recurso por si todo lo demás fallaba. Y lo usaste para salvarme. Sasuke había aprovechado que estaba ya estabilizado para dar su último golpe. Encajaba perfectamente en su forma de pensar: de la que yo te atendiese a ti, me mataría. Y luego solo tendría que rematarte a ti para ser el último hombre en pie. Pero no contó con que tú nunca luchaste contra él con intención de matarle, por eso no usaste todas tus armas. En cuanto lo hiciste, el último uchiha no tuvo opción, siempre fuiste el más fuerte de los tres._

 _Debiste de creer que mi grito fue debido a mi amor por Sasuke, por verle morir. Debiste de creer que todavía le seguía amando, que esa súplica tras vencer a Kaguya fue de verdad y no una táctica desesperada para asegurarme de que estuvieses a salvo. No fue por eso, te lo juro. Fue por tu expresión, por lo que significaba lo que acababa de suceder. Porque, en el fondo de mi corazón, sabía que ese ataque había cegado una vida… y quizás dos. Tu rostro reflejó primero ira, una mueca de furia desbordada que dio paso a un gesto de confusión, como si no supieses dónde estabas o qué había pasado. Y, por último, dolor. Contemplaste tu brazo sobresaliendo por el pecho de Sasuke, ya muerto, y lo sacaste, horrorizado. Con tus ojos temblorosos, comenzando a aguarse, miraste tu extremidad ensangrentada, y soltaste ese kunai que anteriormente perteneció a tu padre. Y luego me miraste… con miedo. Me pregunté durante mucho tiempo qué pasó por tu cabeza en ese momento… en qué pensaste para poner esa expresión de puro terror. Era como si hubieses perdido lo más importante de tu vida, como si el muerto fueses tú y no él._

 _Pero en ese momento no pude averiguarlo. Solo sé que bajaste la mirada, contemplaste el cuerpo inerte de nuestro ex compañero, y cuando volviste a levantarla ya no eras tú. Esa no era tu mirada… estaba vacía, fría… ni tan siquiera mostrabas lágrimas ya. Era una máscara. Kakashi y yo te observamos, atónitos, en silencio. Esperando que te derrumbases, que te rompieses de un momento a otro. Era la primera vez que matabas… y tuvo que ser a tu mejor amigo. Una persona con tu corazón habría sufrido como nadie. Pero tu máscara no te permitió ser débil. Miraste por última vez el cuerpo de Sasuke, con su mirada apagada y perdida en el horizonte, y luego nos hablaste. "Kakashi, ¿aún recuerdas cómo usar el sharingan?", le preguntaste a nuestro maestro. Y él, todavía impactado, asintió sin mediar palabra. El rinnegan no dejaba de ser el sharingan más evolucionado, kakashi podría manejarlo… y con él ayudarte a liberarlos a todos del tsukuyomi infinito. Lo hiciste parecer tan fácil, tan sencillo… parecía como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si hubieses borrado las últimas horas de tu memoria. Pero yo sabía que aún lo recordabas… no cruzaste ni una palabra, ni tan siquiera una mirada, conmigo en todo ese tiempo. Como si yo tampoco estuviese ahí. ¿Me odiabas por haber provocado la muerte de Sasuke, o era simplemente que estabas con tu mente en otra parte?_

 _Tú y kakashi liberasteis a todos y, tras las felicitaciones y la alegría por el fin de la guerra, llegaron las preguntas… ¿Qué había pasado? Y lo más importante… ¿por qué ahora kakashi portaba el rinnegan de Sasuke uchiha? Nuestro sensei se disponía a inventarse una historia creíble, una donde el honor del último uchiha no quedase dañado… debió de creer que eso enmendaría algo la situación actual… pero volviste a aparecer con esa máscara. Con una expresión de absoluta normalidad, anunciaste que, tras vencer a Kaguya, Sasuke había traicionado al equipo 7. Revelaste todo: su plan, la lucha… incluso como perdisteis el brazo. Solo omitiste un detalle… la auténtica razón de su muerte, y las circunstancias que la rodearon. Y, tras un pequeño silencio, todos lo asumieron. Y lo entendieron… nadie confiaba en Sasuke. Fuiste alabado, manteado, abrazado, y tú lo recibiste todo con una sonrisa, entre carcajadas. Solo hubo tres personas que no celebraron… kakashi sensei, Tsunade sama y yo. Porque todos lo vimos… esa no era tu sonrisa. Era artificial, cínica… no eras tú. Y, en silencio, nos miramos con una sola pregunta en mente… ¿Qué te estaba pasando?_

 _Volvimos a la hoja tras días de preparativos y cumbres. No te perdiste una sola celebración, a pesar de faltarte un brazo. Era como si tuvieses energía para todo. Como si esa máscara te alimentase. Creía que konoha te ayudaría a deshacerte de ella, pero no fue así. Como en el campamento de campaña, allí también te negaste a que te atendiese, a pesar de que yo quería. Tuvo que pararme Tsunade sama, porque te puedo asegurar que habría pasado por encima de todos para llegar hasta ti y hacerte hablar. Tras esa segunda negativa, pensé que quizás necesitabas espacio… que estabas enfadado conmigo y no querías hablarme… como para no estarlo, yo no dejaba de rumiarlo. Cada noche pensaba en lo que había ocurrido, intentaba volver atrás y cambiarlo… rematar a Sasuke en el suelo, atenderte a ti primero… no bajar la guardia. Y lloraba. Lloraba hasta quedarme dormida. Como siempre, yo, Sakura haruno, mostraba mi mayor poder… hacerle daño al ninja más poderoso y bondadoso de la historia. Me aparté de ti, deseando que fuese lo mejor. Que abandonases esa máscara, que conocieses a una buena mujer, alguien que te pudiese hacer feliz, que te diese decenas de niños para que nunca más estuvieses solo… Pensar en eso aún me hace sentir como cuando Sasuke me hizo vivir mi propia muerte, pero solo quiero que seas feliz. Es lo único que quiero._

 _Pero no funcionó. Esa máscara seguía ahí, aferrada a tu rostro. Sonreías mostrando esa dentadura blanca, y yo te observaba desde la distancia preguntándome dónde estaba esa sonrisa que me enamoraba. Esa sonrisa era falsa, cínica, escondía algo. Te convertiste en un asiduo de las fiestas, de las celebraciones por la victoria. Aceptaste cada halago, cada obsequio, participaste en cada ceremonia. Me intenté auto convencer de que estabas bien, de que estabas mejorando y de que estabas intentando disfrutar al fin de un merecido descanso. Pero si alguien te conocía lo suficiente, era yo. Y confirmé que algo iba horriblemente mal cuando se propuso demoler el complejo uchiha y borrar sus nombres y señales de los registros de la historia uchiha. Borrarles de la misma existencia. En algunos casos era justificado, como madara… pero en otros no lo era. Óbito, una víctima de la mala suerte. Itachi, que fue leal hasta las últimas consecuencias. Incluso Sasuke, que no dejó de ser nuestro amigo hasta su deserción… Era injusto, y mi Naruto lo hubiese hecho saber. Pero el Naruto de la máscara no. Simplemente encogió los hombros y declaró que por él, como si lo quemaban todo. Esa frase jamás la habría pronunciado mi Naruto, aún con todo lo que había ocurrido…_

 _Y, con el tiempo, vi algo igual de preocupante… ya no querías ser shinobi. No lo anunciastes, hubiese sido ridículo. No, solo lo podría saber alguien que te conociese como yo. Abandonaste por completo tu entrenamiento, tu vida era hablar con admiradores, acudir a fiestas, ser el centro de atención y dormir hasta tarde entre botellas de alcohol… solo conservabas tu figura atlética gracias a Kurama, cuyo chakra tenía siempre tu cuerpo a plenas facultades. Kakashi intentó distraerte con alguna misión, pero en todas el reporte fue el mismo: ignorabas cualquier orden o plan y te lanzabas como un suicida a la carga. Y tu modo biju te permitía salir con vida siempre… hacía tiempo que superaste la condición humana, si quisieses podrías borrar una nación del mapa. Sai incluso me confesó que en muchas ocasiones enviabas a tus clones a cumplir el trabajo y tú te dedicabas a… divertirte… en algún tugurio de mala muerte. ¿Dónde estaba el Naruto que gritaba que quería ser hokage? ¿El Naruto adicto al esfuerzo, capaz de sorprendernos a todos? ¿Es que no te ibas a quitar esa asquerosa máscara nunca?_

 _Pero no tuve tiempo para salir de mi distancia y recriminártelo. Mi esperanza de que encontrases a una chica que pudiese hacerte feliz se convirtió en una pesadilla. No encontrastes una… encontrastes decenas. No podía parar de pensar en ti, me obsesionabas, te observaba desde la distancia cada día, nunca me he parecido tanto a la pobre hinata… y los celos no ayudaban en absoluto a seguir adelante. Vi como por tu apartamento pasaron muchísimas, y de muchos lugares. No hubo una sola de tus fangirls que no te follases… Estuviste con kunoichis de Suna, como esa chica de pelo negro llamada Yukata… es decir ese nombre y rechinarme los dientes… Con la nieta del tsuchikage, esa tal kurotsuchi… con esa chica de kumo de pelo rubio y tetas claramente operadas… ¡Incluso con la mizukage, la buscona terumi! ¡Era una maldita anciana shannaro, pero eso no te impidió pasarte meses en Kiri con ella, usando cada habitación del inmenso palacio de esa desgraciada! La pobre Ino tuvo que dormirme con sus jutsus de control mental en más de una ocasión para que no fuese a asesinarte presa de los celos… ¿tanto te costaba dejar de ser un asqueroso baka hentai? Siempre las recibías con esa sonrisa falsa, con esa máscara, y todas caían a tus pies… era repugnante. ¿Es que no veían que todo era fachada?_

 _Pasado un tiempo supe por la chismosa de mi mejor amiga que estabas saliendo con una nueva chica… hinata hyuuga. Y, aunque mostré una sonrisa y declaré a los cuatro vientos que deseaba que ella fuese la definitiva, lloré como nunca al llegar a casa. Solo mi propia máscara evitó que todo el mundo me viese romperme… quizás todos tenemos una. Lloré porque temía que, efectivamente, ella fuese la elegida. Ella siempre te había amado, desde que tengo uso de memoria… era guapísima, inteligente, dulce… era la señorita perfecta, sin fallos… lo que tú te merecías… Era una estúpida por soñar con que te conformases con una gruñona sin pechos ni talento que solo sabe gritar y llorar… y bajar la guardia cuando debe de estar alerta. Pero, tras unos días me demostraste que nada es como lo imaginamos. Me encontré a hinata llorando desconsoladamente, siendo abrazada por Ino y tenten. Y, entre lágrimas, me lo contó todo. Como le dijiste todo lo que quería oír, como tu máscara te sirvió para aparentar ser un chico bueno… y como ella cayó en tus redes. Hiciste lo que quisiste con ella, no salisteis de tu piso en días… y luego le ocurrió lo mismo que a las demás. Si te he visto, no me acuerdo._

 _Aunque ya recibiste las "visitas" de hiashi y kiba, de las que ambos salieron con varios huesos rotos y sin posibilidad de hablar en meses… ni tan siquiera en ese aspecto eras el mismo, optabas por la vía fácil en lugar de dialogar y admitir tu culpa… yo decidí romper de una vez mi silencio y encararte. Gritarte. Insultarte. Arrancarte esa máscara de una puta vez y recuperar a mi Naruto. Aunque sabía lo que iba a pasar. Llamé a la puerta de tu piso, y por supuesto no abriste. Fue como llamar a un edificio abandonado, pero yo sabía que estabas allí. A esas horas siempre estabas durmiendo la borrachera del día anterior. Tiré esa puerta abajo, y tuve que arrugar la nariz ante el olor. Antes tenías poca higiene, pero ahora aún menos… Entre el olor a alcohol, la ropa sucia que regaba el suelo junto a botellas vacías de alcohol y los restos de comida a medio pudrir, te encontré. Estabas en tu cama, desnudo… y con otras tres busconas más que añadir a la lista durmiendo abrazadas a ti. Tenía pensado empezar suave… pero los celos me vencieron de nuevo. Esas tres desgraciadas aprendieron a volar desde el momento en las que las lancé por la ventana de tu piso… o más las valdría haberlo hecho, aunque nadie se ha atrevido a acusarme de homicidio… todavía… y te zarandeé para que te despertases de una maldita vez._

 _Habías estado de fiesta hasta tarde… como siempre. Por un momento te costó centrar la vista, hundido entre tus malolientes sábanas marcadas por sexo y alcohol, pero en cuanto me reconociste pude apreciar por un segundo algo extraño… algo nuevo en tu mirada… no supe identificarlo en ese momento, tú volviste enseguida a ponerte tu máscara, y yo estaba fuera de mis cabales. Pero estaba claro… por un momento, te atrapé sin tu máscara, aunque no pude identificar que escondías con ella. Te recriminé que estuvieses todavía borracho, ¡es que podría haber incendiado el edificio si te hubiese acercado una cerilla en ese momento! Tú me llamaste simplemente Sakura, sin ese "chan" que me parece más importante que el apellido cuando sale de tus labios, y me contestaste que estabas de resaca y ya tenias bastante con ese parásito pelinaranja abroncándote día si, día también, para ahora tenerme a mí también chillando… ¡y me ignoraste de la que ibas desnudo a la cocina a por más alcohol! ¿Es que querías que te matase? Mi cara se sonrojó como nunca, y, por supuesto, reaccioné de la manera que mejor sé… te golpeé por exhibicionista. Atravesaste tres paredes, incluso temí haberme pasado… pero te levantaste como si nada y seguiste tu camino a la cocina… Veía que no ibas a responder como un ser adulto con los métodos tradicionales, y entonces decidí soltártelo todo. Sacar la artillería. Romperte esa puta máscara de una vez._

 _Te grité, y lo hice hasta que casi me quedé sin voz. Te conté cómo estabas, tu estado… no te habías lavado en días… tenias una barba descuidada… heridas por tu cuerpo, kami sabe de qué porque de tu inexistente entrenamiento ninja no venían… tatuajes nuevos de dudosa procedencia… Y tú me ignoraste. ¿Qué te pasaba? ¿Es que no te ibas a encarar jamás? Mi Naruto puede que aguantase los golpes, pero si consideraba que se estaba siendo injusto con él te lo decía. Tú, en cambio, me ignorabas, como si fuese un fantasma. Y mi paciencia llegó al límite. Tomé una botella de cristal cercana, y con toda mi rabia la arrojé contra la pared que tenias al lado. Y, habiendo logrado al fin atraer tu atención, continué mi ataque. Te pedí perdón por haber tardado tanto en gritarte, te hablé de ese maldito día en que murió Sasuke, te grité que él no significaba nada para mí. Y te hice la pregunta que al fin rompió las tablas… "¿por qué me odias Naruto?". Era mi temor… mi convencimiento. Que me odiabas tras haber tenido que matar a tu mejor amigo para salvarme… para salvar a esta puñetera inútil. Sin mi, tu vida habría sido feliz. Te grité que si pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo no tendría problema en morir para que tú fueses feliz, y lo mantengo. Que me merecía cada desprecio por haber sido una egoísta el día que te hice prometer que le traerías de vuelta. Pero que no era justo que lo pagases con chicas como hinata. Que me iría de tu vida si eso devolvía al mundo al auténtico Naruto Uzumaki. Pero que abandonases esa maldita farsa, que esa máscara a mí no me engañaba. Solo me hacía sufrir._

 _Y si… rompí tu máscara. Esperaba encontrarme con tu odio, tu desprecio, quizás un gesto digno del mismo Sasuke uchiha… pero no con ese océano de tristeza. De arrepentimiento. Rompí tu máscara… y a ti con ella. Tus ojos se aguaron, tu labio tembló de la misma forma que cuando mataste a Sasuke. Pude ver a mi Naruto por unos instantes, y estaba sufriendo. Y yo sufría contigo… he curado cada herida que has sufrido Naruto, tuve tu corazón en mi mano… y esta herida era la peor de todas. Lloré al verte así, y tú solo pudiste tomar apresuradamente algo de ropa… para luego desaparecer en un destello amarillo antes de que pudiese abrazarte. Caí de rodillas en tu departamento, y lloré como nunca. Lloré porque sabía lo que acababa de pasar. Te habías ido… para no volver. La aldea envió a buscarte a sus mejores hombres, yo abandoné todo lo que estaba haciendo para acompañarlos. Grité tú nombre en los bosques, en las aldeas… pero lo único que recibí fue silencio. Ausencia. Y me olvidé de lo que era sentir el sol en mi piel, mi corazón latir… te habías ido… Abandoné mi carrera médica, dejé de salir, incluso en algunos momentos de comer… sin mi sol, ¿Qué sentido tenía todo? ¿Cómo puede sobrevivir un cerezo sin su sol?_

 _Pero no quería hacer sufrir a mis seres queridos, que me veían marchitarme día tras día… esta carga era solo mía. Ante mis padres, mis amigos, mi maestra… mostré una cara feliz… alegre. Dibujé en mi mustia piel una sonrisa y la mantuve fija con alfileres, seguí cada conversación con fingido interés de la que mi mente revivía nuestra discusión y se revolvía pensando lo que había ocurrido, por qué te habías ido… y un día, volviendo a mi casa tras estar con Ino, lo vi. Mi madre me preguntó si estaba bien, y yo volví a mentir. Me fui al baño a limpiarme el maquillaje que ocultaba mis ojeras, y entonces vi esa máscara en el espejo, esa sonrisa falsa… solo que esta vez la llevaba yo. Y entendí todo… entendí el porqué de tu máscara, qué ocultaba. No ocultaba odio… tú eres incapaz de odiar a alguien que no seas tú mismo. Oculta vergüenza. No sé si estaré elucubrando, si esta convicción mía no será otra máscara más, pero creo que sientes vergüenza. Vergüenza por haber matado a tu mejor amigo… y con ello haber incumplido la promesa que me hiciste. Por haber fracasado en lo que considerabas más importante… mi felicidad. Creíste que ese grito de espanto que salió de mi garganta con su muerte fue por él… y era por ti. Porque sabía lo que provocaría en ti. Porque eres tan bueno que el simple hecho de hacer daño a un ser querido te haría odiarte con tanta intensidad que todo pasaría a no importarte. La vida sería una espera hasta el fin, y tú pondrías todo de tu parte para que llegase cuanto antes._

 _Te perderías… y evitarías que el resto te siguiese llevando esa máscara. ¿Quién querría seguir a ese alcoholico aborrecible y mujeriego en el que te disfrazaste? Te convertiste en una parodia de ti mismo, una forma de mostrar abiertamente tu desprecio por el gran Naruto Uzumaki, ese ingenuo que creyó que podría salvar a su amigo, hacer feliz a su amada y crear un mundo sin dolor…_

 _Pero Naruto… ¿no ves que mi felicidad depende de ti? ¿Que no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro? ¿No ves que nunca he dejado de mirarte, porque no puedo mirar a nadie más? Te amo, Naruto. Soy una estúpida, aún más baka que tú, y lo he ocultado demasiado tiempo. Y todos se han dado cuenta…. salvo nosotros dos. Tal para cual, dos bakas. Te amo Naruto, y lo haré toda mi vida. Te amo. Así que quiero pedirte algo. No sé si, en tu huida, habrás rehecho tu vida. Si, al librarte de tu máscara, también te habrás liberado de mi yugo, y ahora eres feliz. Quizás en una granja, con una amable mujer que repare esas heridas mejor que yo… si es así, no me hagas caso. Quema esta carta, y termina de olvidarme. Sé feliz, onegai. Pero, si no es así, si estás solo esperando tu final, en un lugar frío y apartado… vuelve conmigo. Me he ido de konoha… todo me traía malos recuerdos… como a ti. Con mis ahorros, he comprado una casa en el sur de la aldea, lejos de todos los lugares relacionados con el mundo shinobi. Trabajo de médico en un hospital local, y atiendo a los niños huérfanos por la guerra… y soy muy feliz. Cada herido y cada huérfano me recuerda al amor de mi vida, y me arranca una sonrisa. Y todas las guardo para ti. Por favor Naruto, onegai, vuelve conmigo. Déjame curarte esa herida que no te deja dormir. Abrazarte para darte calor. Besarte para que te sientas amado. Como te mereces. Busca el pueblo de Heiwa, y continúa hacia el este hasta encontrarte con una casa cerca del bosque. Te espero. Cada noche dejaré un farol encendido en el porche, uno que te recuerde una cosa._

 _Estoy allí, y te echo de menos… mi baka. Mi amor. Te quiere, Sakura haruno."_

¿Cuántas veces habré leído esta carta? Descubro que, como la primera vez, la he vuelto a llenar de lagrimas. Joder, ¿es que siempre voy a hacer lo mismo? ¿Tan cobarde soy? No… esta vez no. Y me lo repito. Lo haré cada segundo si es necesario. Arrugo ese papel completamente usado, buscando fuerza… ya lo he leído tantas veces que me lo sé de memoria. Nunca se me dio bien estudiar… pero me lo sé de memoria. ¿Qué me espera ahora? ¿Podrá perdonarme? ¿Se merece a alguien como yo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo debatiéndome sobre qué hacer? No… es hora de actuar. Toco con decisión la puerta de entrada, deseando que todo salga bien. Y, ante esos jade que me observan nada más abrirse la puerta, trago grueso. Estoy hecho una mierda… mi barba me llega a la parte baja del cuello… mi higiene es mínima, más bien circunstancial… Kurama me lleva vacilando todo el viaje sobre que ella me olerá y no abrirá la puerta. Pero me ha abierto, y no me ha golpeado con la puerta en las narices, como me merezco. ¿Podrá perdonarme? ¿Será cierto que… me ama? Sea como sea, debo de hablar. Ella me observa con esos jades humedecidos, esperando que hable. Está preciosa… joder, y yo hecho unos zorros… Con mi inmensa labia, solo atino a decir dos palabras…

-Sakura chan…

* * *

 **Si, definitivamente, Sasuke y menma son mis villanos favoritos, y a Naruto le queda muy bien el rollo melancólico. Lo siento si ha sido como tragar cloro, la culpa es de leftovers, esa puta serie es una obra maestra y a mí me tiene inspirado para todo lo que sea drama... no os imagináis lo difícil que es completar una comedia como Fjaka así XD En fin, espero que os haga gustado, un poco de final feliz para que no sea tanto mal, y me ha servido para probar un nuevo estilo de escritura, la del narrador en primera persona. Nos leemos, en Fjaka seguramente. Un saludo!**


	2. Un líder

Un líder

 **Buenas! aqui me teneis con una sorpresa. Una pequeña continuacion de esto. Varios me habeis pedido una secuela para mascaras, y lo cierto es que no tenia pensado darla... en mi opnion, el oneshot tenia una estructira perfecta. Pero tras varios review y Mp, me he dicho "por que no?", asi que aqui teneis. Sera este capitulo y luego un miniepilogo, NADA MAS. No voy a iniciar un nuevo fic largo, tengo demasiados en la cola como para hacer esto tb xD Un saludo y disfrutar!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA A DERECHOS. A veces me pregunto, ¿estará kishimoto por aquí con un perfil anónimo, escribiendo historias de Naruto? Quizás incluso no tenga éxito, y la gente le ponga reviews diciendo que sus personajes son puro oop y que su naruhina es pura mierda, no como el de boruto… Charles Chaplin se presentó a un concurso de imitadores de famosos haciendo de si mismo y quedó tercero, no sería tan raro. En fin, disculpad este momento, Naruto no me pertenece, Naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto y se lo folla cuando quiere.

* * *

Joder… qué problemático es todo esto… Os preguntaréis cómo yo, Shikamaru Nara, principal candidato a nanadaime hokage, he acabado atravesando el medio rural del país del fuego rumbo a una granja perdida en medio de la campiña… Si os soy sincero, yo también me lo pregunto, y hago un enorme esfuerzo por recordar. Supongo que todo empezó con el final de la guerra realmente, con la muerte de Sasuke uchiha a manos de su mejor amigo. Me jode mucho ver las cosas venir, y esa muerte estaba más que cantada. Sasuke uchiha era alguien atormentado, enloquecido, y los locos solo buscan su propio final, como si supiesen que, cuanto más vivan, más probable es que caigan en lo estúpido de su actuar precedente y descubran que toda su vida ha sido un fraude. Sasuke desertó de la aldea para ganar un poder que perfectamente podríamos haberle otorgado, declaró una guerra a la hoja por un crimen que ya habían pagado sus auténticos responsables y, finalmente, murió a manos de su mejor amigo tras intentar traicionarlo. Nunca supimos qué ocurrió realmente, pero yo tengo mi teoría… Naruto solo sería capaz de matar si es por salvar a una mujer concreta…

Cualquiera pensaría que con la muerte de Sasuke todo habría terminado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad… la locura es como la gravedad, solo necesita un pequeño empujón, y Naruto ya había aguantado muchísimo sin caer. Antes de atravesar el corazón del pelinegro, teníamos al prototipo de héroe mundial en nuestras filas. Un guerrero incansable, bondadoso, noble, algo ingenuo (por suerte, o por desgracia…), pero ante todo un héroe y un ejemplo. Tras atravesarlo, tuvimos un problema. Un shinobi con el poder de un dios, fuerte, atractivo… y completamente desmotivado con la vida. En serio, el año siguiente al fin de la guerra nos ofreció una visión terrible de nuestro héroe, una de un Naruto alcohólico, seguramente adicto a sustancias tóxicas, pendenciero y falto del más mínimo escrúpulo en lo referente a las mujeres. Todavía hay heridas abiertas por esa forma de actuar… Kiba inuzuka no quiere ni oír su nombre tras cómo jugó con los sentimientos de su actual mujer. Me pasé mucho tiempo analizándolo esos días, y llegue a una conclusión: no era algo natural. No, Naruto ocultaba algo… probablemente, un inmenso dolor. Quizás comenzaba a caer en su propia locura. Y no podía ayudarlo… era imposible tener una auténtica conversación con él.

Y, para desgracia de nuestra aldea, la caída de todo por su propio peso no nos devolvió a nuestro héroe. No, la única persona que podía devolverle a la razón, la chica que tenía la llave para acceder a su corazón, entró en su piso un buen día, y, cuando salió, ya no teníamos héroe. Había desaparecido… y ahora la locura había cambiado de huésped. Perdimos un héroe, fue imposible encontrarlo una vez desapareció de su piso en un haz de luz amarilla. Pusimos todo por nuestra parte, el resto de naciones también (aunque la mayoría buscaban reclutarlo más que ayudarnos…), pero fue imposible. Era aprendiz de jiraiya el sannin, un hombre famoso por ser capaz de desaparecer sin dejar rastro durante años… y fue un gran aprendiz. Y, en su huida, nos privó de nuestra mejor doctora. Sakura haruno no volvió a ser la misma, aunque por un tiempo fingiese normalidad. Pude detectar en ella la misma clase de locura que la de Naruto. No me sorprendió que un buen día también desapareciese tras darse de baja del cuerpo shinobi.

La aldea tuvo que continuar, eso estaba claro. Somos una nación, no podemos paralizarnos por la desaparición de dos personas, aunque fuesen tan importantes como Naruto uzumaki y Sakura haruno. Kakashi hatake, rokudaime hokage de la hoja, no cejó nunca en su empeño de hallarlos, pero fue imposible. Nunca les olvidamos, la aldea lleva con su corazón congelado desde entonces, pero tuvimos que continuar… porque el mundo también iba a hacerlo. La gran alianza se vino abajo, a pesar de los intentos de Kakashi o Gaara de mantenerla a flote. Toda gran alianza necesita el equilibrio perfecto entre fuerza, inteligencia y buenas intenciones… sin Naruto, solo teníamos las dos últimas. Kakashi era fuerte, tenía el rinnegan, pero no sabía apenas usarlo. Era el arma de otra persona, nunca funcionaría tan bien como con Sasuke uchiha, por lo que se convirtió en un elemento disuasorio más que efectivo. Y su portador, tras perder a su equipo por segunda vez en la vida, se sentía maldito.

Acabó abdicando, aunque lo cierto es que aguantó muchísimo… si hubiese perdido a Ino y Chouji, y después a Mirai, no habría aguantado mucho más que él. Aguantó siete años, más que su predecesora, y mucho más que el yondaime. Pero mucho menos de lo que requería la hoja. Modernizó la aldea, cumplió con su labor… pero necesitábamos más. Necesitábamos a alguien con un talento innato para inspirar y unir. Y, en la reunión del consejo, se propuso un nombre que tampoco podría aportarnos eso… el mío. Si, es cierto que llevo mucho tiempo de asistente de Kakashi, y que tengo un historial shinobi bastante bueno, incluso se habló de que vencí a un akatsuki… pero no soy lo que konoha necesita. Necesitamos un héroe. Así que pedí una semana para pensármelo, y centré toda mi atención en buscar a ese héroe. Puede que fuese por Temari y su mal humor al verme todo el día buscando entre los informes de la búsqueda de Naruto, o sentir el agua al cuello al imaginarme tras esa mesa, pero tuve una idea. Quizás el error fue buscar a Naruto… y no a Sakura.

Y aquí me hallo, en medio de la campiña del sur de konoha, a unos minutos al este de un pueblo llamado Heiwa. Aquí, al parecer, se ha visto a una doctora de pelo rosado y ojos verdes atendiendo el hospital local. Ella ha sido lista y discreta, pero sus habilidades médicas siempre destacan, sin contar su aspecto. Es una suerte que a Naruto le gusten los rasgos tan… llamativos. Si hubiese tenido que encontrar a tenten y su pelo y ojos castaños, no habría acabado jamás. He preguntado en la aldea, y me han indicado que vive en una cabaña junto al bosque… junto a su esposo. Mi plan inicial era buscarla en en hospital pero, en cuanto nombraron ese detalle, captaron toda mi atención. ¿Sería él? Lo más probable era que fuese otra persona… quizás Sakura encontró a alguien con quien llenar el vacío que dejó Naruto en su corazón. Pero también era posible que fuese ÉL. Llegué al hogar, y recorrí el campo que lo rodeaba… era tierra de cultivo, plagada de tomates, trigo, cebada, hortalizas… y, en medio, estaba mi objetivo.

Me cuesta reconocerlo, incluso una parte de mí duda de que sea él. Su aspecto me inclina a pensar que se trata de otra persona: su pelo es rubio, si, pero está largo, muy largo, tanto que está recogido tras su cabeza por un nudo para que solo le cubra hasta los hombros y deje libre su rostro. Tiene ojos azules también, eso es un punto a favor, pero una tupida barba rubia me impide reconocer sus características marcas en las mejillas. Su musculatura está trabajada, está solo vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros básicos y algo desgastados, que permiten apreciar su cuerpo tonificado, aunque más por el efecto del trabajo diario en la tierra que por el trabajo específico de shinobi, ergo no me da pistas. Lleva el brazo derecho vendado… y el izquierdo, tampoco me aporta nada eso. No puedo ver ese tatuaje característico de su vientre, o bien no lo tiene, o bien sabe que es tan característico que debe de ocultarlo. Aunque ese tatuaje de una serpiente púrpura rodeando su torso y espalda hasta morderle en su hombro derecho me anima a dar el último paso… a mi mente solo vino una referencia: Sasuke uchiha, y su efecto sobre Naruto.

-Buenos días…- saludo a ese hombre. Si es Naruto, su disfraz es perfecto… en serio. Nadie sería capaz de pensar que la persona más buscada del mundo, el nuevo shinobi no kami, está a tan solo unas horas al sur de konoha… y trabajando de labriego. El rubio para con lo que está haciendo y me mira, clava esos zafiros azules en mi. Si, puede ser él… creo que me ha reconocido. Iba a seguir con su azada, sin contestarme, así que decido ser más agresivo.- …Naruto…

-…- el granjero no hace gesto alguno, parece que se ha quedado congelado en esa pose desconfiada. Puede que esté aterrado… o puede que sea el gesto que regala todo campesino a los visitantes de la gran ciudad. Tras unos segundos, vuelve a clavar su azada en la húmeda tierra, y me responde.- No conozco a nadie que se llame así.- la respuesta que me daría Naruto… o un granjero rubio cualquiera, lo cierto es que es complicado. Veo que me va a obligar a usar mi arma secreta…

-Lo siento, me habré confundido…- me disculpo, mientras ese hombre sigue cultivando.- …es una lástima, traía envases de ichiraku ramen y a mi amigo le encantan…- No penséis que tenía pensado encontrarme con Naruto y por eso llevaba estas raciones… ¿os creéis que el rubio es el único que adora ese plato? Pero si debo de sacrificar mi almuerzo por resolver el gran misterio del mundo shinobi, estoy dispuesto… y, viendo cómo ha clavado sus ojos en mí, puede ser que esté funcionando… incluso a dejado de remover la tierra y se ha apoyado en la azada…- …es un fanático de este ramen precisamente, el doble de puerco… tras más de cinco años sin tomarlo, el pobre lo echará de menos…- dejo caer… y, al fin, tras esa barba tupida, ese pelo largo y esa expresión madura, veo a Naruto.

-Esto es jugar sucio dattebayo…- contesta, sonriendo, y yo suelto un suspiro de alivio antes de sonreír de vuelta. No solo por resuelto el gran misterio del continente… solo tuve que verme con el agua al cuello para centrarme en el problema y solucionarlo, ser vago me hace también ser muy resolutivo para poder ver mis nubes tranquilo… No, sonrío porque hacía mucho que no le veía, echaba de menos a un buen amigo. Dessello de un pergamino un par de raciones, y le ofrezco una al uzumaki, que la toma casi con ansiedad. Lógico, acabo de reencontrarle con el amor de su vida, con permiso de Sakura…- Pasa adentro anda, vamos a ponernos al día…

Pues parece que vine a por cobre y encontré oro. Esperaba encontrar a Sakura y obtener alguna pista para encontrar a Naruto, no encontrar directamente al rubio… pero no me voy a quejar. Incluso he de admitir que me alegra encontrarle… así. El Naruto de su último año en konoha estaba más muerto que vivo, esperaba encontrármele destrozado, aislado en alguna cueva, malviviendo… Este, en cambio… parece totalmente en paz. Vive en una bonita casa de madera, con un porche acogedor iluminado por un farol, y cinco habitaciones. La casa parece algo vieja, pero Naruto me sorprende de nuevo. Al parecer, él se ha encargado de ampliarla y arreglarla, adora la carpintería. Y la jardinería, de ahí su profesión de labriego… y esto último viene de largo, no es una nueva afición, al parecer desde niño lleva cultivando su comida. El caso es que vive en una casa grande, y, como puedo deducir, con Sakura. Al fin y al cabo, vive aquí también. Me alegro muchísimo por él, si alguien se merece conquistar a la mujer de sus sueños es Naruto.

Es curioso, hacía mucho que no pasaba el rato con mi amigo de la academia, y me alegra ver que sigue teniendo la capacidad de hacer divertido cualquier encuentro. Ha madurado, muchísimo, pero sigue teniendo detalles, como hablar con la boca llena o esa coletilla tan característica. Se acaba todas mis raciones de ramen, eso ya lo daba por sentado, y entre medias me cuenta sobre su vida y yo sobre la mía. Se alegra muchísimo de que me haya casado y tenga un hijo, yo me río cuando me cuenta como un grupo de jounin de konoha pasaron una vez por la granja buscándole y no lograron identificarle a pesar de preguntarle una dirección… Obviamente me pregunta por Kakashi, iruka, su abuela oficiosa… y eso me da pie para sacar el tema que más me interesa. Aunque algo en mí me dice que lo voy a tener… difícil. Le veo completamente a gusto, más aún desde que ha comido una decena de envases de ramen. No parece que añore konoha, no parece un prófugo si no un hombre sencillo y satisfecho… parece feliz de verdad…

-Naruto… tenemos que hablar de una cosa… no sé si sabrás cómo están las cosas en konoha…- intento reconducirlo. Pero Naruto me corta antes de que comience el ataque… es más maduro que antes, más inteligente, debí de haberlo previsto…

-La respuesta es no, shikamaru…- responde con una media sonrisa mientras sorbe los fideos. Mi expresión de tensión le hace reír incluso.- Vale que vivo fuera, pero, ¿te crees que no iba a saber que Kakashi sensei se jubila? Y que coincida justo ahora esta visita… Supongo que ni desapareciendo del mundo me libro de estar nominado, ¿no? ¿Quién es el pobre desgraciado que han designado como sucesor a parte de a mi?- me pregunta. Y yo levanto la mano con una expresión abnegada.- Buff… ya lo siento tío… pero eres un shinobi brillante shika, mil veces más inteligente que yo, creo que cumplirás con el cargo mejor de lo que lo haría yo…- me intenta convencer, pero yo lo tengo muy claro, tanto que le mantengo la mirada.

-Lo sé Naruto… sé que soy una persona inteligente, y que puedo aportar mucho en la dirección de konoha, pero… no soy el adecuado…- suspiro cuando veo que Naruto no hace el más mínimo ademán de hablar.- Naruto, yo soy un estadista. Puedo ayudar a planificar los actos de la aldea, lidiar con el papeleo, hacer un hogar mejor para mis hijos… pero no puedo dirigir una aldea. Hace falta algo más que una buena cabeza para dirigir algo tan grande como konoha, se necesita a alguien que inspire, a alguien que aúne a todos para lograr el objetivo común. Necesitamos a un líder, no a un estadista o un estratega, y tú lo eres Naruto…- Asevero, mientras él sigue en silencio, con sus ojos azules clavados en mi, examinándome.- El mundo está al borde de la guerra, la aldea se muere lentamente… te necesitamos Naruto. Tú puedes cambiarlo todo… llevas desaparecido casi seis años y todavía sigo viendo los monumentos que te dedicaron llenos de flores, las calles llenas con pintadas llamándote… Si volvieses, con esa pasión que inspiras y mi ayuda, podríamos…

Naruto levanta la mano, interrumpiéndome. Por unos instantes, por primera vez desde que vine, he visto en él duda. Quizás haya logrado mi objetivo… Sé que Naruto jamás será indiferente al destino de konoha. Es una buena persona, una buena persona que, desgraciadamente, se ha enfrentado a retos inhumanos. Luchar contra el odio de una aldea entera… contra la ceguera del amor de su vida… contra la locura de su mejor amigo… contra el mundo entero. Ha sufrido mucho, y solo lo ha hecho por una razón: porque puede resistirlo. Es valiente, y es una buena persona, y como tal siempre sentirá el impulso de defender al débil. Juro que no me impulsan motivaciones egoístas, en serio. Creo que puede ser el impulso que necesita el mundo para mejorar, la persona que nos aúne a todos para lograr un objetivo común. Creo firmemente en él, lo hago desde hace muchísimo… por eso quiero convencerle de que deje su apacible vida detrás. Una parte de mí desea dejarle tranquilo, se ha ganado este descanso; pero otra, la leal a konoha, me exige que lo lleve de vuelta. Lo dicho… todo es muy problemático.

-Shikamaru… en serio, querría ayudarte… pero me es imposible. Tengo responsabilidades, no puedo dejarlas atrás por konoha…- se excusa, y yo aprieto ligeramente los labios. Es raro verme enfadado, muy raro, pero esta ridículo excusa merece una reacción así.

-¿Responsabilidades, Naruto? Estamos hablando del destino del lugar que te vio nacer, del lugar por el que murieron tus padres…- le espeto, indignado porque ponga por delante de konoha atender una puñetera granja. Aunque su expresión dura me indica que quizás la causa de su reticencia no sea algo… si no alguien.- Si es por Sakura, ella lo entenderá Naruto. Es una kunoichi, déjame hablar con ella y ya verás como…

-No es solo por ella Shikamaru.- responde, con ese gesto serio.- Tengo responsabilidades aquí, amigo, responsabilidades mucho más importantes que una aldea…- le voy a preguntar qué clase de asunto es tan importante, cuando su expresión cambia a una animada, feliz, tras olfatear el ambiente. Es un cambio de registro muy… radical. ¿Qué demonios…?- Ahora lo entenderás…

Voy a preguntarle de nuevo, cuando oigo la puerta del hogar comenzar a abrirse. Supongo que será Sakura, que vuelve de su trabajo… me he preguntado toda la conversación cuánto tardaría en aparecer, con ella estoy convencido de que lograre convencer al rubio. Sakura es una mujer razonable, me ayudará. Pero, cuando veo que viene acompañada, comprendo que no tengo posibilidades. Como una estampida, entran dos niños gemelos, un niño y una niña. Ambos con el pelo rubio de su padre… el niño es una especie de copia de él con los ojos verdes de Sakura, y sin esas marcas de bigotes. Ella, en cambio, es la viva imagen de su padre, pero en niña, con las marcas de zorro en las mejillas y todo. Y, por si no es poco, Sakura lleva de la mano a una niña de unos cuatro años, una especie de versión en niña de ella, con su mismo pelo y tono de piel, pero con los zafiros de su padre. Es una batalla perdida… porque lucho contra cinco. Los dos gemelos se lanzan a la vez sobre su padre, con tanta fuerza que lo tiran al suelo desde la silla.

-¡TOU CHAN!- gritan con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras Naruto los abraza entre risas en el suelo. Contemplo la escena, para luego mirar a Sakura. Está sorprendida por verme… como para no estarlo, dudo que se esperase una visita de konoha… y menos a mi tomándome algo en el salón de su casa con su marido. Al menos no reacciona con hostilidad, incluso me sonríe mientras la niña pequeña se separa de ella para unirse a la montonera que han formado sus hijos con Naruto. El pobre uzumaki consigue hablarme mientras sus hijos siguen riendo encima suyo.

-Shikamaru, te presento a mis hijos… Shinachiku, Katsumi…- los dos gemelos me miran con curiosidad, aún encima de él, mientras Naruto toma a la niña pequeña y la da un fuerte beso en la mejilla mientras ella se ríe.- Y este pequeño y guapísimo angelito de aquí es Hanami. Saludad a Shikamaru niños… y de paso dejarme levantarme…- la más rápida es la hija mayor, katsumi, que se levanta como un rayo y me examina de cerca, incluso olfateando ligeramente.

-¿Quién es este señor? Huele raro tou chan…- vaya, parece que ha heredado el olfato de su padre… llevo sin fumar horas… Sakura habla antes que Naruto.

-Katsumi, hay que ser educada con las visitas… es un amigo de papá y mamá, se llama Shikamaru y viene de konoha…- anuncia Sakura, tocándole esta vez el turno a Shinachiku para venir a por mí.

-¿De donde Kaa chan aprendió medicina? ¿Es cierto que tenéis un hospital muy muy grande?- pregunta con interés, y yo río de lado. Por lo visto, el niño ha heredado los gustos de la madre, que me sonríe con comprensión.

-Lo siento Shikamaru, no están acostumbrados a recibir visitas de la capital…- se disculpa el uzumaki, con la hija pequeña de pelo rosado en brazos.- ¿Te apetece quedarte a comer? Sakura chan hace unos platos estupendos...- halaga a su mujer, y se va a darla un suave beso de bienvenida mientras ella le sonríe de oreja a oreja. Acepto la invitación, aunque me huelo que lo de que Sakura cocina bien debe de ser mentira… ambos gemelos me han mirado y han negado con la cabeza cuando sus padres se han distraído…

La comida fue MUY agradable, aunque los gemelos al final tuviesen razón sobre las habilidades culinarias de sus padres. Pasé un buen rato con dos viejos amigos, y constaté que Naruto no iba a volver a konoha. Por kami, no me hizo falta ni preguntarle de nuevo, solo tuve que verle con sus hijos. Jamás dejará atrás esto… tiene lo que siempre ha soñado, una familia con la mujer de sus sueños. Se lo merece. Yo soy padre también, sé de lo que hablo. Tras la comida vuelvo a mi hogar resignado. Seré hokage, mi plan ha fracasado miserablemente. Y me alegro de ello realmente. Me esperaba encontrar un Naruto roto si algún día me cruzaba con él, y ahora veo que es inmensamente feliz. Todo ello me hace sonreír entre mis gestos de resignación. Ahora mismo me encuentro en el consejo de clanes, preparado para asumir mi… ascenso. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, eso seguro… será difícil, pero quizás pueda lograrlo. Y tengo la tranquilidad de que, si algo amenaza el mundo, nuestro héroe está a unas horas…

-Bueno…- anuncia Kakashi, mirándome de reojo con empatía. Sabe lo que se me viene encima… miro los papeles que tengo delante para que no se note mi expresión derrotada. Todos están allí, todos preparados… inuzuka, hyuuga, aburame… Joder, y todos me miran con una mezcla de lástima y ansiedad, incluso amigos como Ino o Chouji… van a pedirme imposibles, lo saben, y probablemente no lo logre… pero qué remedio, no hay otra opción…- Si estamos todos, creo que podremos empe…

-Disculpa Kakashi sensei…- se oye a la puerta de la sala. Yo soy el primero en mirar, esa voz me es familiar y la he escuchado hace menos de una semana. Por eso estoy ágil, y me sorprendo ligeramente menos que el resto. Porque para los demás es un shock. Reaccionan como a cámara lenta, como si fuese alguna clase de genjutsu. A la puerta, con una camiseta naranja básica y unos pantalones elásticos negros, se encuentra el hombre más buscado del continente. Ahora sí que se parece al Naruto de siempre, afeitado y vestido de naranja. Y tan tranquilo, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, como si hubiese estado de vacaciones simplemente. Naruto uzumaki está allí. Sonrío al ver las caras estupefactas de todos, sobre todo la de Kakashi. El ninja número uno en sorprender, eso nunca cambiará…- ¿Todavía tengo asiento aquí?


	3. Fuera máscaras

Cap3: fuera máscaras

 **Y llegamos al final de esta pequeña ampliación. Quería darle una evolucuon comica a todo esto, asi que estoy bastante contento con este ultimo capitulo. Espero que os guste, un saludo!**

 **Fefa:** hola buenas! Muchas gracias, aqui lo tienes, un saludo!

 **Kitsune no andrew:** hola! si, me pidieron todos una comtinuacion, asi que decidi aprovechar un poco de tiempo libre y ampliar. Hoy acabamos!

Si, seguira con el pelo largo, lo cierto es que su diseño con pelo corto me parece horrible. Y en cuanto a esa disculpa, no tengo espacio para tratarla pormenorizadamente, pero se hara referencia. Y tranquilo, es imposible que Sakura permita a naruto dejar de lado a su familia, ni que el quiera hacerlo.

Disfruta del final, un saludo!

 **Shoseiki chan:** buenas! tranquila, hoy vas a tener SakuNaru a paladas ;) disfrutalo, un saludo!

 **Il nardo:** saludos! si, vaya pesados XD si ves alguno avisame! Y sobre como acabo alli... no quiero joderte la sorpresa. Un saludo y dosfruta!

 **Spardaa:** hola! gracias, y sobre ese narusara qye me has pedido... primero tengo que terminar bastantes fic, pero esta en proceso ;) Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Guest:** buenas! muchas gracuas! aqui tienes mas, no te preocupes ;) Un saludo.

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA A DERECHOS. A veces me pregunto, ¿estará kishimoto por aquí con un perfil anónimo, escribiendo historias de Naruto? Quizás incluso no tenga éxito, y la gente le ponga reviews diciendo que sus personajes son puro oop y que su naruhina es pura mierda, no como el de boruto… Charles Chaplin se presentó a un concurso de imitadores de famosos haciendo de si mismo y quedó tercero, no sería tan raro. En fin, disculpad este momento, Naruto no me pertenece, Naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto y se lo folla cuando quiere.

* * *

Vaya caras… A lo largo de mi vida me he esforzado mucho por madurar. En serio, ya de pequeño sabía que no podía pasarme la vida pintando el monte hokage y metiendo laxante en el tanque de agua del profesorado… que las travesuras tenían fecha de caducidad. Sakura chan ya me lo dejó bien claro cuando me dio la mayor alegría de mi vida junto con esa carta… "Baka, ahora que vas a ser padre más te vale ser menos baka…". Y en ello me he puesto, aunque haya momentos como este en los que no pueda resistirme. Y el que me instigue un demonio milenario que solo quiere el caos solo lo empeora. Podría haber anunciado antes que iría, haber informado en la puerta de la aldea… incluso haber mandado un sapo para avisar al pobre Kakashi sensei, que tiene el cabello más blanco que de costumbre por el susto… pero me habría perdido las caras de sorpresa de los allí presentes, así que usé el hirashin y los sellos que repartió mi padre por toda la aldea. Creo que les oigo respirar de lo impactados que se han quedado. Lo dicho, me he esforzado mucho por madurar y ser menos baka… pero mi lado travieso siempre acaba saliendo, y ahora debo de conservar una pose seria en lugar de reírme a carcajada limpia. Ya se ríe Kurama por ambos…

-Na… ¿Naruto?- pregunta Kakashi sensei, al que solo le falta tirarme algo sólido para ver si me atraviesa y resulto ser un fantasma. Solo llevo desaparecido seis años dattebayo, mira que son exagerados…

-Así me llamaron mis padres…- bromeo para ver si se despiertan estos vejestorios. Algunos lo hacen para sonreírme, como Ino o baa chan… otros en cambio me dirigen una mirada de pura ira… nada más salir de aquí iré a pedirle perdón a hinata, y supongo que tendré que dejarme golpear de vuelta por kiba para compensar mis errores pasados… es justo, no lo veo mal. En fin, tengo que centrarme, como vuelva a casa haciendo el ridículo mi familia me mata…- ¿puedo sentarme o se me ha declarado renegado?

Por supuesto que no se me ha declarado renegado. Joder, lo habría sabido al instante. No, simplemente estoy "desaparecido" y se ofrece una importante recompensa por cualquier pista que conduzca a encontrarme. Me pregunto si me la darán… la cantidad de ramen de ichiraku que debo de recuperar tras estos años no se puede pagar con mi cosecha de este invierno… En fin, Kakashi, los consejeros (joder, ¿siguen vivos?), e incluso muchos de los portavoces de los clanes, se apresuran a ofrecerme el asiento uzumaki, el asiento que me otorgaron cuando me ascendieron a sannin tras la guerra. Me siento y comienza una larga, tediosa y asfixiante reunión. Se habla de chorradas, como del alcantarillado de la hoja, o del próximo festival, y no soy el único aburrido… mi abuela oficiosa se ha echado en el café un misterioso líquido de una petaca a escondidas... Y, tras este intento de asesinato, llegamos al punto final. La nominación del nuevo hokage. En un principio solo figura en el orden del día el nombre de Shikamaru, pero, por supuesto, mi amigo inmediatamente propone una nueva votación con mi nombre sobre la mesa.

-Pero, Nara sama…- interviene uno de los consejeros, la vieja… konohamaru… no, ese es mi hermanito pequeño… kohaiju… goharu…- No sabemos el nivel actual de poder de uzumaki sama, quizás sus años de desaparición han hecho mella en sus habilidades… lo más recomendable sería nombrarle a usted y…

-¿no les basta con que haya podido aparecer aquí sin que nadie se haya enterado? Si fuese un terrorista, podría haberlo llenado todo de sellos explosivos y haber dejado a konoha sin gobierno…- interrumpo. No es que esté ansioso por aceptar, pero todavía tengo orgullo. Mis habilidades shinobi son incuestionables, no he dejado de entrenar ni un día por culpa de Kurama y su obsesión con estar preparado. No negaré que me divierte hacer ejercicio, y me gusta asegurarme de que mis hijos están a salvo. No es casualidad que no haya NI UNA SOLA BANDA CRIMINAL AL SUR DEL PAÍS… En fin, todavía se miran con duda, y yo quiero acabar rápido con esto que tengo muchas disculpas que pedir, así que convoco mi manto de chakra dorado sin tan siquiera levantarme de la silla. Todos dan un respingo, llevan mucho sin verlo, sin sentir ese chakra cerca… y, con este recordatorio, les acabo de convencer.- ¿suficiente?

Por supuesto que es suficiente. Se propone mi nombre y gano por unanimidad… incluso kiba vota a favor, a regañadientes eso sí. A Shikamaru le falta bailar cuando se me proclama como candidato oficial a hokage y se prepara la propuesta para el daimyo. Un trámite, realmente el daimyo es el más interesado en tenerme gobernando la hoja… según me contaron mis sapos, estaba en un sinvivir con solo imaginarse que me reclutase otra nación… En fin, acaba la reunión y le hago un gesto a kiba para hablar más tarde, y parece conforme… no me ha mirado con desprecio, solo con odio visceral, puede que no me golpee demasiado… Lo hablaría ahora, pero prefiero que no nos peleemos en medio de la sala de clanes. Además, Shikamaru se acerca a mi, y tengo que asegurarme de que el que no sea él el que desaparezca ahora. Lo voy a necesitar si o si ahora que me han condenado a esa silla para bastantes años… encima, los muy imbéciles sacaran lo del acta de restauración de clanes… otra vez… y tendré que evitar que Sakura chan monte un ragnarok… Le veo encenderse un cigarrillo al lado mío, con una expresión de alivio, mientras yo le miro con una ceja arqueada.

-Eres consciente de que no te has librado de la dirección, ¿no? Como no aceptes ser mi mano derecha, me compro una granja en la luna y te dejo con el muerto…- le comento, y él se ríe.

-Lo tengo claro, como si Temari fuese a dejarme hacer el vago…- me responde, y luego sonríe de lado.- Déjame adivinar… ¿también te ha obligado tu mujer?- pregunta, y apenas consigo disimular mi expresión de derrota. Es una verdad universal… todos somos unos calzonazos…

Todavía recuerdo cómo acabé metido en este lío. Joder, no me lo esperaba, Shikamaru no había dicho nada durante la comida, solo hablamos de nuestra vida allí, nos contó detalles de la aldea, informó a mi pelirrosada de cómo estaban sus padres e Ino, y, tras un par de horas, volvió a konoha. No hizo mención de la sucesión ni de su plan, fue comprensivo con mi situación, y Sakura no dio señales de sospechar nada… hasta la noche. Es muuuuy lista dattebayo, a veces incluso temo que me lea la mente. El caso es que por la noche hice como siempre: respondí las preguntas filosóficas de mi primogénito como pude (joder, ¿y yo qué sé lo que fue antes? Huevo, gallina… Estoy convencido de que lo hace a posta, viendo cómo se miran él y Sakura conteniendo la risa mientras yo me mato por responder…), logré vencer a katsumi y su inagotable energía (es como luchar de nuevo contra Kurama, solo que ahora va con cabello rubio y lleva un pijama de zorritos…) y le leí un cuento a hanami, uno sobre sapos que tanto le gustan (en serio, con ese pelo rosa y esos ojitos azules me tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano…). Pero, al volver a nuestro cuarto, Sakura me espera, vestida con ese camisón tan corto que se pone las noches especiales… eso es bueno… y armada… eso es malo.

-Hora de afeitarte…- me dice, con una navaja de afeitar en la mano y la silla preparada.

-Etto… Sakura chan… no puedo, mi barba es parte de mi disfraz y…- intento evitarlo…

Lo cierto es que me gusta mi barba, me da un toque de chico duro, pero Sakura chan la odia. Siempre ha dicho que tapa mis marcas de bigotes, esas marcas que siempre la han gustado, y que solo la soporta porque es útil para poder ocultarme mejor. Pero ahora parece darla ya igual ese detalle… Voy a replicar, pero me responde como solo ella sabe: con una sonrisa entre traviesa y feliz, me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta esa silla sin dejarme otra opción. Incluso tiene un brillo de excitación en esos ojos verdes cuando, tras ponerme la espuma, se me sienta encima a horcajadas. Mi anatomía responde… por supuesto que lo hace, esa mujer sigue quitándome el aliento… pero estoy convencido de que esta vez se ha sentado así para evitar que me escape… y que acerque la cuchilla a mi cuello me hace tragar hondo. Esa faceta "sádica" de mi Sakura chan siempre me ha preocupado y no se ha ido con los años, por ella recibía un golpe tras otro… pero también me ha excitado siempre para mi vergüenza, de ahí que siempre volviese a por más tras cada golpe. Kurama lo llama "amor apache"… como si supiese qué es un apache… En fin, con la primera pasada, vuelve a hablar…

-¿cómo es que vino Shikamaru?- pregunta, con fingida ignorancia, dando la primera pasada con la cuchilla para recortar mi barba. Yo empiezo a sospechar de que esto es una emboscada… es muuuy lista, como el velocirraptor de jurasic park que tanto le gusta a Kurama…

-Nada, solo nos echaba de menos…- intento excusarme… es una excusa creíble, Shikamaru es colega, y estamos al lado de konoha, yo creo que basta, ¿no creéis?- Y… Sakura chan… te recuerdo que si me afeito me podrían reconocer…

-Aha…- responde con una mueca de concentración, y vuelve a hacer otra pasada con la cuchilla, quitándome más barba.- Así que nos echaba de menos ¿no? ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con la sucesión al puesto de hokage?- pregunta, y me mira con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa cómplice. Lo dicho, muy lista… Suspiro, derrotado, mientras ella vuelve a quitar más barba.

-Empiezo a pensar que me estás engatusando y lo sabes todo…- la dejo caer, y ella me sonríe traviesa, para luego darme un rápido beso en los labios. Lo hace para que no me enfurruñe, y funciona, para qué nos vamos a engañar…- Si, vino a pedirme que volviese a konoha y me presentase candidato a hokage, pero ya le he dicho que no, y va a guardar el secreto, no te preocupes por eso…- la comento, e intentó atrapar sus labios de nuevo para seguir con nuestro calentamiento… con los niños en casa es muy difícil tener algo de intimidad con ella, la falta que nos hace alguien para cuidarlos… Pero Sakura chan me esquiva sutilmente y continúa afeitándome como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Y no has pensado en aceptar?- pregunta, fingiendo desinterés para que no me percate de sus intenciones. Pero yo me doy cuenta, yo también soy listo… bueno, y el rugido aterrado de Kurama gritándome que es una trampa, como el hombre con cara de calamar de star wars, me ayuda…

-Un momento, ¡me estás afeitando porque me vas a obligar a aceptar la oferta! ¡Esto es una trampa!- respondo con indignación, y ella se ríe ligeramente. Pero, cuando intento levantarme, me mantiene bien sujeto en la silla. Sigue siendo MUY fuerte dattebayo, y eso que la saco una cabeza…

-No te muevas a ver si voy a cortar donde no debo…- me advierte, sin borrar esa sonrisa traviesa. Lo dicho, esta es su vena sádica… porque luego me mira a los labios y se relame ligeramente.- Y no hagas ruido, o despertarás a los niños y luego no nos podremos divertir…- añade, y mi amigo de ahí abajo se olvida de esta vil emboscada… es un traidor, realmente solo la obedece a ella. Y Sakura chan lo sabe, seguramente lo está notando bajo mis pantalones…- Te voy a hacer una única pregunta, y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad… ¿sigues teniendo pesadillas con Sasuke?- me pregunta, cambiando de registro completamente, aunque sin parar de afeitarme.

Es una pregunta que me descoloca, ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Pero me mira fijamente con esos jade y entiendo que para ella es importante la respuesta. ¿Que si tengo pesadillas? Al principio si. Cuando llegue a casa con Sakura chan estaba roto, literalmente. Tenía pesadillas con la muerte de Sasuke cada noche, como si siguiese en mi interior, royendo mi cerebro… me enfrentaba a él, a veces moría con mucho dolor, otras le mataba y sufría más. Me afectaba tanto que tuve que poner todo mi esfuerzo en reprimirlo, y rezar para que todo acabase, para que se acabase el dolor de una vez. Luego Sakura chan rompió esa fachada, y decidí irme al culo del mundo a morir. Me metí en una cueva y viví como un ermitaño durante meses, alimentándome a duras penas obligado por mi biju… hasta que fukasaku me hizo llegar la carta de Sakura chan. A partir de ahí, digamos que comenzó mi recuperación. Tuve días malos, días peores, y todos ellos los combatió Sakura chan para convertirlos en buenos. Me lo explicó con una sola frase: "lo que tienes es también una herida, y yo la voy a curar como he curado el resto". Y, cada día que pasaba con ella, las pesadillas eran menos fuertes… cada día, veía más el sol. Y, cuando me anunció que estaba embarazada, desde ese día, me sentí por fin libre. Sentí que el universo volvía a quererme, aunque fuese un poco. Dejo de pensar y la respondo.

-Ya no…- ella me sigue mirando, quiere saber más.- No me malinterpretes, lo sigo recordando dattebayo… es la única persona que he matado en mi vida, y creí hasta el último segundo que podría salvarlo… en cierta manera, para recordarme eso me dejé el tatuaje de la serpiente…- la notó algo cohibida… es un tema delicado para ella, sé que se siente culpable. Por eso tomó con suavidad su barbilla y la beso, la doy un beso tierno que la hace sonreír. Así me gusta verla, sonriendo.- Pero solo es eso, recuerdos… ni pesadillas, ni culpa… y todo gracias a ti…- la confieso, y la vuelvo a ver feliz. Ella ha puesto todo de su parte para que así sea, y no hay un solo día que no esté alerta para evitar que se me vuelva a abrir la herida. Es mi ángel de la guarda… al parecer, me merecía uno…

-Baka…- murmura, para luego besarme de nuevo. Se recrea en el beso, la gusta besarme creo yo. Casi tanto como a mí besarla a ella. Es mi mujer, es lógico dattebayo. Pero corta el beso y vuelve con el afeitado.- Si ya no te sientes culpable, no hay razón para que no volvamos…- me deja caer, y yo tenso la mandíbula. Ella lo nota, lo sabe de sobra: aquí soy feliz. Tengo un trabajo honrado lejos de la sangre y el dolor, una familia maravillosa, la mejor esposa del mundo… el puesto de hokage me privará de lo primero y me quitara tiempo de lo segundo y tercero, no hay nada en el mundo que quiera menos. Qué vueltas da la vida… de niño hubiese hecho lo que fuese por ser hokage, ahora la idea me da escalofríos de terror… esa montaña de papeles que veía siempre rodeando a baa chan, irguiéndose sobre mi, amenazante, interminable… bufff, vaya bajón más tonto…

-Sakura chan, si volvemos son capaces de nombrarme hokage…- me defiendo, y ella asiente.

-Te nombrarán hokage, eres el mejor para ese puesto de largo…- reconoce mientras me sigue afeitando.

-Pero yo no quiero Sakura chan… somos felices, tenemos una vida perfecta aquí… si volvemos afectará también a nuestra familia…- intento convencerla.

-Lo sé… yo volveré al hospital… no te negaré que echo de menos a la cerda y a Tsunade sama, pero aquí hago más bien al mundo… pero no es excusa, es nuestro deber…- asevera con seriedad. Ya me ha afeitado la mayoría de la cara, aunque yo no me doy cuenta… estoy muy ocupado examinando esos jade, manteniendo el desafío… me estoy jugando el estar atado a una silla el resto de mi vida dattebayo…- Y sobre nuestros hijos… yo creo que les hará bien… Aquí hay pocos niños para jugar con la pobre hanami chan…

-¡Estamos Kurama y yo!- contraataco, indignado. Hanami es mi ojito derecho, si me pide jugar todo el día, allí estaré. Y Kurama, por mucho que lo niegue, se lo pasa muy bien con sus "nuevos cachorros" cuando le dejo salir a enredar… Sakura chan se ríe, y vuelve a hablar.

-Lo sé… pero necesita niños de su edad Naruto, no un padre con la mentalidad de un niño…- comenta, divertida, para luego seguir.- Y shina chan ya ha devorado todos mis libros y los de la biblioteca de la escuela… en la biblioteca de konoha se va a volver loco…- añade, y no la falta razón. Es impresionante lo que lee y estudia ese niño, debo de ser el primer padre que amenaza a su hijo con castigarle sin hacer deberes para que vaya a divertirse al aire libre…- Y eso sin contar a katsumi chan… sus travesuras son el terror del pueblo: el otro día ató una culebra de juguete con un hilo largo a la mochila de su profesora mientras hacían una ruta por el campo y gritó serpiente… la pobre Anzu san corrió aterrada por toda la aldea media hora antes de que se soltase el hilo…- no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada al recordarlo, ya me costó mucho no reírme cuando la pobre mujer nos lo explicó… esa niña es un genio, Kurama esta francamente agradado, y sospecho que la da nuevas ideas… aunque, por esta risa, ahora es Sakura chan la indignada.- No te rías baka, nuestra hija empieza a necesitar vigilancia a nivel militar, como cierto señorito…

-Perdona, pero eso lo ha heredado claramente de ti…- respondo, y Sakura abre los ojos de par en par, entre divertida y totalmente ofendida, para luego darme un ligero golpe en el hombro mientras yo aguanto la risa.

-Perdona tú, pero solo falta cortarla el pelo y sería una copia tuya… incluso ha aprendido a hacer clones tras verte convocarlos para cosechar, y los usa para crear sus propias bandas criminales… Si no la llevamos a konoha con su cuerpo anbu vigilando, me temo que no dejará piedra sobre piedra aquí…- mi pelirrosada cambia el gesto a uno más serio, mirándome a los ojos… demonios, está tan cerca que capto su aroma, siento su cuerpo sobre el mío… me está volviendo loco…- Naruto… tenemos que volver… además, konoha te necesita de verdad…

-Konoha se puede ir al cuerno, yo solo me debo a mi familia…- declaro, y me fijo en una fugaz sonrisa de Sakura dentro de su gesto serio.

-Y espero que siga así cuando volvamos, baka… pero no somos excluyentes, puedes salvar la aldea de nuevo y ser un buen marido y padre, lo sé bien…- dice, y, viendo que no voy a ceder ante el deber, comienza su segundo deporte favorito… el chantaje.- ¿no echas de menos el ramen de ichiraku? Te dejo comer todo el que quieras…- me ofrece, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y sonriendo con inocencia. Esos gestos me hacen dudar siempre, pero hoy no lo van a hacer… no señor, voy a ser fuerte…- bueno, la primera semana, que luego los niños te copian y no comen sano…

-Ah no, el chantaje del ramen ya lo ha intentado Shikamaru, no cuela…- respondo. Aunque, inconscientemente, rodeo sus caderas con mis manos. Su cuerpo sobre el mío me está volviendo loco, en serio… noto su piel suave bajo su camisón ponerse de gallina a mi tacto. Llevamos seis años casados, sé distinguir cuando mi esposa está excitada… con los niños por casa, nuestros encuentros son mínimos, es la gran desgracia de ser padre dattebayo… ojalá algo lo cambiase…

- **Oh no…** \- comenta Kurama en mi interior. Esa expresión picara que acaba de poner Sakura chan la conocemos perfectamente mi biju y yo, es la que pone cuando ha tenido una gran idea… quizás ella estaba pensando lo mismo que yo…- **cachorro, usa el hirashin y vuelve a la cueva de ermitaño, CORRE** \- me grita, pero es tarde. Sakura chan se acerca a mi oído, posando su mano detrás de mi cabeza para que no me escape.

-Está bien, no volveremos…- se… ¿rinde? Pero el tono sugerente del susurro me pone la piel de gallina… No parece que se esté rindiendo…- Es una pena… en konoha están mis padres, está Ino y su familia, está Tsunade sama… todos querrían pasar tiempo con nuestros hijos… y nos dejarían solos en casa mucho más a menudo…- comenta con un suave gemido, moviéndose ligeramente con su pelvis sobre la mía, y yo abro los ojos con sorpresa. JODER, ES CIERTO. Allí podríamos dejar a los niños al cuidado de alguien de vez en cuando y dedicarnos tiempo a estar… juntos… no sé si lo entendéis. Kurama sigue gritando, pero mi amigo de ahí abajo ha dado un golpe de estado y solo puedo asentir. Con la razón más básica de todas, mi mujer me acabó convenciendo de volver… vuelvo al presente, vuelvo a estar hablando con Shikamaru, y respondo a su pregunta.

-Por favor Shikamaru, qué pregunta es esa… volver era mi deber, tenía que salvarte de ser hokage… pero con que me debas un favor muy gordo es suficiente, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas…- digo con mi mejor cara de póker, para luego sonreír con malicia. Shikamaru incluso traga hondo oliéndose que me lo cobraré caro.- Por cierto, me parece que ya sé cómo puedes empezar… en unos días tengo mi aniversario con Sakura chan y estaría bien que estuviésemos solos…- dejo caer, y Shikamaru aspira aire con terror. Esto por meterme en este lío…

* * *

 **Y ahora si, fin. Naruto fue convencido por la ancestral razon que mueve a todo hombre. En los libros de historia de konoha se hablara de como naruto volvió por causas nobles para defender a la hoja, como su amor por la hoja y su sentido del deber le motivo a defender al indefenso. Eso mucho mejor que decir que acepto para poder enviar a sus hijos con sus suegros para poder tener tardes enteras con su sakura chan xD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Os anunció que vuelvo a por el satsuki shinden, en poco tiempo tendreis actualizacion. Hasta entonces, nos leemos, un saludo!**


End file.
